User talk:Prince of Ice
Welcome Hi Prince of Ice, welcome to Valkyria Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hervor g21 page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more contributions. If you are not sure what to do, Encyclopedia Europa:Projects is a good place to start. Also there is a list of articles that need improvement here in Article stubs. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arciusazrael (Talk) 2011-08-05T13:11:06 Hervor g21 Hi! Hervor g21 page is just a tooltip for Rifles (Valkyria Chronicles 2) so I'll move your input to the main page ;) 13:30, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :that's exactly how you reply to another person, but remember to sign your post with 4 tildes ~~~~ as well. Don't worry if you make mistake and just ask me if you need any help ;) 01:41, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Status Ailments I wrote the weapon section for AP Use Up, not sure if it's correct since I don't have the game here. But I thought the effect is called Suppression? 04:53, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :If you look at the armors, there are 2 stats: Ailment resistance and Suppression resistance, so these are 2 different things. I think Suppression is the effect you call AP Use Up since in the Japanese wiki, it's called something like "foot stop" 16:48, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::oh, if it's called AP Use Up in combat then let's use that. 08:53, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Eberouge I'm not really sure what happened there. I deleted it for now, let me know if you see that again. 09:52, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Blog If it's your blog then it's ok. Go ahead with that :) 14:37, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :There is no criteria for awards yet. But I see that you've added the stats of the ace weapons, can you complete two VC2 weapon pages? As for VC2 character pages, try add the rest of the SEGA's descriptions and maybe rewrite some of the profile (write the in-game description into paragraph and expand if you can). Don't hesitate to ask me anything :) 16:08, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, the stats of VC2 weapons can all be found here (google translate by the way) 03:27, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :::yeah, the spreadsheet is not very reliable. Anyone can edit without being checked and it's been vandalized several times as well. 03:39, August 14, 2011 (UTC) VC2 Chars a stub means a very short article that provides little information. So a lot of these VC2 pages are actually not stubs, we are simply too... lazy to remove the stub tag. Your writings on character profile, however, count towards Gallian Front Commemorative medal (5 high-quality profile would do). I think you did a really good job with Heinz Gilden's profile. And don't worry about spoilers, since these are just minor characters, there is no big plot twist here. 08:36, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :Well, if you wrote 5 quality profiles, you'll be awarded the Gallian Front Commemorative medal. But if you continue to contribute to the character pages, you'll eventually be awarded Wings of Solidarity medal. 00:54, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::You've done a sufficient job and I think you deserve at least one medal. I will review your process tomorrow and let you know. 16:26, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Right, ok, I'll fix that ^^ 12:04, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I see you are trying to get Leon Hardins... I see you are trying to get Leon, I myself gave up after finding grinding for Steel B Lvl4 (needed in large numbers for most things, is pretty rare and is sometimes never found at all) so boring that I started to hate every VCII character other than Zeri. I think (I may have forgot) that I only have the 2 worst ones to do, get all weapons, and get all vehicle parts.Roebot56 17:42, September 11, 2011 (UTC)